stoneheartfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clocker
The Clocker is a character in the Stoneheart Trilogy. Just as with the Walker, the Clocker is a Weirded: a man cursed by the Stone Heart. He is responsible for watching time. Appearance The Clocker is described as a tall man covered in things such as watches and watchmaker's tools. His face is surprisingly young-looking, considering his age; it has an aged quality to it, but it does not make him look old. He has one eye which he describes as "frightening"; he covers this eye with a blue lens. His bad eye is actually a small clock in his head. He wears an old and dusty tailcoat that has been repaired with professional stitches, and his trousers are of the same faded black-green color as his coat. He also wears a pair of jeweler's spectacles with extra lenses on his face. His long queue of hair is tied back with a purple ribbon. A scarf is wrapped around his neck and tucked into a waistcoat. Personality He appears to be a somewhat nervous character, and he talks in very short broken-up sentences. His left hand continuously rotates a collection of tally beads he keeps on a string; he does this to count seconds. There is evidence that the Clocker is actually a kind and caring person; this is shown when he suggests to George that is better to let Edie sleep instead of waking her, and when he offers George his scarf to stay warm. He also may love candy or chocolate, as he asks George for chocolate when they first meet, and he carried a half-eaten bar in his pocket. The Clocker also seems to be respectful and willing to listen. He listens to all that George has to say about his experiences in the un-London as they wait in the church. He even gives George advice as to where to go next by helping the boy identify what the Black Friar had mentioned as the Monument to the Great London Fire. Role In Plot ''Stoneheart'' George encounters the Clocker inside the church of St. Dunstan in the West, the place where he and Edie were resting. The Clocker offers George his scarf and some chocolate, and he then explains how he is cursed and must watch time. He also tries to explain to George that the boy has somehow entered an un-London, another layer of the city. The man gives his final piece of chocolate to George in order to save it for Edie. After sitting quietly for some time, George tells the Clocker everything that had happened to him and Edie since the adventure began. The Clocker listens quietly, and only when George asks for help does the man speak. He helps George by making the connection between the "Winding Stairs" and the Monument to the Great London Fire. George then falls asleep, and when he wakes up in the morning, the Clocker is gone. The Clocker then goes to Dictionary Johnson so that he can contribute to helping George and Edie. He learns from Dictionary that the Gunner, who was the children's guardian, is missing. It is at this point that the two of them decide to work together on a pigeon message in an effort to provide help to the children. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Weirded